


Dandelions

by squipster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster
Summary: idk what to summarize this as so here
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 19





	Dandelions

A gentle breeze flowed in a field of bright yellow flowers and fluffy buds that drifted through the air and gently settled onto Jeremy's hair.   
He was basically concentrated on what he was doing which was making a flower crown for Squip because.. he just felt like it, honestly. 

Squip was off at the moment so Jeremy had plenty of time to struggle for a bit.   
He was actually pretty good at this but it got confusing for a moment before he continued, watching his fingers weave the flowers together against his will almost as if.. Squip was controlling his muscles. 

Jeremy sighed and rolled his eyes playfully since he knew his hands couldn't move that well. "I know you're there, Squippy." He said then a moment of silence. "Squippy." He repeated then watched as a pair if arms wrapped around his waist from behind glitch into the scenery. 

'You caught meeeeee..' Squip whined as the rest of his body appeared. 'Look, I'm sorry for intruding but the way you were struggling just bothered me-'

"Yeah, yeah.. Well sorry I couldn't satisfy you with my hands." Jeremy snorted quietly as he added a few fluff flowers to the crown carefully.   
'That sounds very wrong but I'm not complaining.' Squip snickered as he just wrapped his kegs around Jeremy as well so it looked like it he was a koala attached to a eucalyptus tree. 

Jeremy did another playful eye roll as he looked over at Squip who was resting his head on his shoulder. "You're adorable." Jeremy mumbled, kissing his cheek which felt like fuzzy static. A good kind at least. It made Jeremy giggle a bit since it tickled slightly. 

'You're adorable-er.'

"That's not a real word but I'll take it."

Squip just flashed an amused grin, just clinging onto Jeremy as he finished his work a few moments later. 

"Squippy, c'mere and close your eyes." Jeremy instructed as Squip moved in front of him with his eyes closed.   
Jeremy grinned and gently placed the flower crown on Squip's head since he basically found out if you balance something well enough, it'll stay on Squip. Don't ask questions. 

Squip slowly opened his eyes with a wide grin as he looked up at the flower crown. 'Oh Jeremy.. It's gorgeous..!" He gushed quietly. 

"I know." Jeremy said, scooting over to Squip to give him a hug. It's not everyday you get to hug your supercomputer boyfriend. Maybe that day will come soon, you'll never know. 

This is probably a day they've been waiting for other than proposal but eh, this was relaxing. Just what they wanted and needed after a long week.   
It was nice to just.. get out for a while and let all the worries wash away. 

Squip sighed in content at all of this, feeling his circuits pop with euphoria. He left a gentle kiss on Jeremy's forehead which felt like a delicate flower petal. 

"Jeez, I love you so much.." Jeremy sighed as he looked at Squip with pure love in his eyes. "Honestly, this was the best decision I've ever made.."

'Yeah, I can tell.' Squip chuckled, tackling Jeremy into a hug. 'Now c'mere, slugger!' He said, holding onto Jeremy tightly as they basically rolled down the hilltop together. 

Jeremy let out a loud squeal as they rolled down and reached the bottom, moments later. They were laying side by side now, just staring up at the clouds. 

"Hey, Squip..?" Jeremy began to ask. "If.. I had to get rid of you.. what would you do..?"

Squip furrowed his brows, trying to think properly. 'Well.. why do you ask? We talked about this, Jeremy. Don't ask questions that are impossible to answer.'

"How is it impossible?"

'Because you're never getting rid of me. And I won't be able to describe my last moments with you since it'll never happen..'

That made Jeremy's heart swell a bit, just feeling his heart beat out of his chest. He was practically speechless, just rolling over a few inches into Squip's arms. 

'I love you too..' Squip mumbled, just holding Jeremy for now. He gently raked his fingers through his hair which made it stand up a bit from the static in Squip's hand. 

"I love you more, doofus." Jeremy scoffed, booping his nose.   
Squip rolled his eyes playfully and gave Jeremy a chaste kiss on the lips. 'Pretty sure I love you more.'

Jeremy's face was a bright red, legit too flustered to speak which was one of Squip's favorite things about Jeremy.   
'You're too precious.'  
"Oh shush.. "

A quiet giggle tumbled from Squip's lips as he just stayed silent after that, going back to the peaceful silence it was before. 

The gentle breeze flowing over them with the little fuzzies getting caught in their hair ever so delicately. 

Sure dandelions are counted as a weed but that's what makes them special. Some of the most harmful things can be the most delicate with people.


End file.
